Goro and Hisako's parts in Arrancar arc
by mikerules135
Summary: This is about my two Fraccion's and what they do during parts of the Arrancar arc tell me what you think.


This is my two Fraccions Hisako and Goro and their parts in the Arrancar arc

You have already seen half of the hueco mundo arc still working on more parts for them

But this is about before then so enjoy.

This part takes place shortly after the return of Ulquirrioa and Yammy and their mission

From the world of the living.

Goro and Hisako are outside the infirmary door

Goro: so the boss came back pretty banged up.

Hisako: yeah but you know if he released his zanpaktuo

Those guys would be so dead but I wouldn't mind killing

The cute blond guy with the hat.

Goro: I'm pretty sure Yammy will want to have the honor

Of killing him so tough luck but hopefully I'll get that hot black

Girl.

Yammy: You know I can hear you assholes right?!

Both: sorry sir!

Yammy: yeah well keep it down!

Hisako make yourself useful and get me

Some sake!

Hisako: um but sir your arm was cut off don't

You think you shou-

(Sense of spiritual pressure rising)

Yammy: when I want your fuckin opinion I'll

Ask for it!

Hisako: R-right coming sir.

Goro: heh heh loser.

Yammy: Goro get in here I need to practice my

Good arm on something and the training area is

Too far away!

Goro: coming sir (whispers)

You selfish bastard.

Later that night Hisako

Is asleep on a green bean

Bag.

Voice: Hisako

(Hisako just turns around)

Hisako: Five more minutes yammy

I'll get your dessert later.

Voice: Wake up Hisako!

Hisako startled with bed head

Sees it is her older brother

Shawlong Qufang

Hisako: Shawlong do you have any idea what time it is?

Shawlong I came by to tell you that I have business with my superior

So I won't be around to help train you tomorrow morning.

Do me a favor and don't tell Lord Aizen.

Hisako: (yawn puts hand over mouth)

Yeah yeah sure whatever you say bro

I am there for you 100%

Just do what you gotta do and stuff

(Falls back asleep)

Shawlong: rest peacefully little sister.

The next day in the afternoon it shows

Hisako and Tesla in a training room

Hisako: Hey thanks again tesla for agreeing

To help my training.

Tesla: it's no problem at all Hisako how about you release

Your zanpaktuo and I will see how you are.

Hisako: ok but don't think I'm gonna hold back because you're hot.

(Tesla just ignored her comment like he did always)

Hisako pulls her sword out of her hilt and

Does a stance)

Hisako: Obliterate Zetsumeiryuu!

A purple light envelops her

After the light fades it shows

Her released form is the bottom part of her

Mouth is covered like a gas mask like the ninjas wear only white and

her body is skeleton like Shawlong Qufang.

She disspaears and attacks tesla

But tesla blocks with his sword

Tesla: good speed but your reaction

Was too slow shall we continue.

Meanwhile

Goro is hitting on the arrancar

Melody but she just slaps him

And leaves.

Goro: I like a girl who plays

Hard to get.

Goro sees 3 male arrancars

Talking to one another

Goro: whatcha guys talking about?

Arrancar #1: you didn't hear Grimmjow

Took his entire Fraccion and all of them

Died.

Goro: wait a minute isn't there one guy called Shawlong

And he's Hisako's big brother?

Arrancar#2: yeah man she's gonna be

Crushed poor girl.

Goro: oh my god.

Arrancar#3; but I hear Grimmjow isn't an espada anymore

Kaname Tosen destroyed one of his

Arms.

Goro: good that arrogant idiot got what's coming to him

So who took his place?

Arrancar#1: Luppi.

Goro: Are you kidding me?! That

Gay idiot?

Later that day a messenger went to Hisako

And gave her the bad news about her brothers

Passing and lord aizen passes his condolences.

No one saw Hisako for a while until the next

Day in the training room Goro found her

Sitting on a bench.

Goro: Hey Hisako you ok?

(Hisako wipes her eye)

Hisako: what do you think you

Dumbass the only family I have

Is dead because of that

Egotistical bastard Grimmjow.

Goro: If it makes you feel better

He's not an espada anymore?

Hisako: (sarcastically)

Gee I'm so happy (serious)

I want that prick dead for what

He dead why couldn't he just listen

To Ulquirrioa then none of this would've

Happened. (Tears)

(Goro sits next to her)

Goro: Look if anything you shouldn't

Blame Grimmjow entirely I mean you

Should blame the guy who killed him I mean

Let's face it according to rumors If the soul reapers

Hadn't gotten the ok signal to release there full power

Then you know he might still be here but you should

Just hope that one day that you will avenge him.

Hisako: thanks goro you know it's just that

He was always there for me when we became arrancars not when were

Hollows because you know it's survival of the fittest and I know we always

Didn't see eye to eye but we still loved each other.

Goro: Listen how about we get some tea with cream I know that

You like that tea crap I mean I prefer sake then that but whatever.

(Hisako giggles)

Hisako: ok.

Goro: and don't worry winter is on the way

So the battle should be soon and then you'll

Get your revenge.

Hisako: I'm looking forward to that.

That's it for the arrancar arc I'm working on how Hisako

And Goro met and stuff so just wait.


End file.
